Where I am now
by Brantleysmama
Summary: It has been seven years since Lissa and Dimitri pushed Rose away. Where is she now? What is she doing? We they be able to be brought back together? If so what will bring them back together? I do not own VA Richelle Mead does and she is amazing for it.
1. Chapter 1

It has been seven years since I graduated St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. It's also been seven years since I lost the most important people in my life.

_FLASHBACK_

I was sitting in my room right after my graduation ceremony. All of a sudden there is a knock on my door. I got up hoping it was Dimitri but when I opened the door it was Christian Ozera. It was weird him being at my room but oh well I invited him in.

"Hey sparky, what's up?" I always love calling him sparky. He was looking really nervous and I was kind of scared at what he was going to say.

"Rose I want to take Lissa on a getaway before she gets all wrapped up in court but I don't know where to take her. I want it to be romantic. Can you help me think of something?" It is so cool he is asking me for help. I have never had anyone ask for help with their relationship stuff.

"Well Chrissie why not take her to Hawaii or Paris. They are supposed to be romantic." He was looking at me inventively I guess he was thinking through what I had said.

"Rosie those are good ideas I think we might go to Hawaii I have always wanted to go there. " He was smiling so big. "You are so smart. I can't believe you thought about that." I started laughing.

"No problem Sparky. I just wanted to help ya out." He got up to leave and I got up with him. He leaned over and gave me a hug.

"I can't wait till we go I am so excited. I got to go get a hotel and plane tickets." He gave me another hug and Lissa opened my door.

"Rose, Christian what the hell is going on where are you going? Are you guys sneaking around behind me? I can't believe this my boyfriend who I love and my best friend sneaking around together." She was pissed and I could feel the darkness coming through the bond. I was scared it was going to take her.

"Lissa listen to me I was trying to help Christian pick a place to go. Tasha is sending him on a trip for graduation and he asked me about cool places to go." She was staring at me hard. I could see she didn't want to believe me. Christian was just staring at Lissa trying to see if she was calming down. He took a step towards Lissa and that set her off.

"Rose your lying I can't believe you. Of all the guys in this school you have to try to run off with my boyfriend. I am done with this all of it." She turned to look at Christian, "Since you want to be with Rose then be with her I am so done with this bullshit." She turned and walked away from my room. I tried to go after her but I got to my door and ran into a Russian wall. I looked up to his face. He looked hurt and pissed at the same time.

"Rose is this true you and Lord ozera?" I looked up and he had put on his guardian mask.

"Dimitri there is nothing going on between Sparky and me. Lissa is crazy I was trying to help him pick a place to take her for graduating. He gave me a hug to thank me and was leaving to go get the stuff so they could go. She won't listen. I need to go to the gym I need to punch something." He looked at me closely and I could see he had something he wanted to tell me. Oh great what a great graduation.

"Roza I am sorry but I will not be Princess Dragomir's Guardian anymore I have been requested for an assignment in Russia and I took it. I thought I should tell you in person." He looked at me and I know I had a single tear running down my cheek. I realized Christian was still here. I turned to look at him.

"Christian I need you to leave I need to talk to Guardian Belikov alone please." Christian nodded and left. I turned to see Dimitri still had his guardian mask up. I wanted to beg him to stay for me but I know his job is more important. I could feel the darkness so I was getting scared I was going to hurt him.

"Belikov" he flinched at me saying his surname "I guess what we have doesn't mean anything to you. So If you're leaving because of me don't Lissa doesn't want me as a guardian I can feel it in her head right now. So I will go on to another place if you will please stay and take care of her. She is my best friend no she is my sister and I need to make sure she is safe. I love you Comrade I always will. Well I hope you have a good life and I want you to be careful and protect Lissa for me that all I ask of you. I would give my life up as long as she has someone as good as either you or me with her. I am going to go now. Tell her I love her." I looked up and his eyes showed sadness. I reached up and pulled him down and kissed his cheek then I walked away from the love of my life.

Back to reality

Now here I sit Guardian Hathaway the head teacher of combat at the newest academy that Queen Tatiana constructed in nowhere Virginia. The academy is built so the kids that are from court are closer to court. I like my job here I have been working here since it was opened four years ago. I am not the only one who works here from my old gang. Mia and Christian are both defensive magic teachers. They have moved a lot of guardians from around the world here so it will be well protected since they are mostly royals sending their children here. I have actually come to love my job working with the kids I have turned out some of the best guardians in my past four years.

In my past seven years I have done a lot of different jobs. My first three years I spent as a Guardian for my father. While I was there I did a lot of hunting to take care of my anger issues. I gained a lot of respect within the dhampir world with the number of strigoi I have killed. I was happy with my father he was even talking about possibly passing the family business down to me, even though I don't know what that is. Then four years ago I got a letter from Queen Tatiana ordering me to come to court and meet with her. I was very hesitant as that is where Lissa is and I was scared to run into her while there.

I went to court and meet with Tatiana and she told me about this job offer she had for me she even told me she really liked me and was happy I had did something productive with my skills. I was shocked at her for being nice and appreciating me. While I was there I ran into Adrian Ivashkov who was a friend when I was in the academy. He caught me up on what I had missed out on while I was with my father. Apparently he had married Lissa and they had a child, Christian had been missing since graduation, Dimitri was Lissa's head guardian and he was dating a girl at court and Eddie was Lissa's second guardian. While talking to Adrian we caught up I told him about my life working for Abe Mazur in Turkey, he was shocked I had such a good job though he didn't know Abe was my dad either. He was really nice to me and it was nice talking to him but it was cut short, I had wanted to go to the gym and work through my frustration and he needed to get home to his family.

So now here I am four years later still alone and still wishing for Dimitri but he has moved on and should be having a child that will be coming to the school next year. I was happy he got his family I just wish I could have given him a family. I was scared about this year of school that was getting ready to begin, Alberta had just got transferred her to help with everything I was happy to have her. I knew that this year Adrian and Lissa's son would be starting kindergarten and I was worried about Christian seeing Lissa with Adrian. Since he started working her two years ago we had become close friends and I was always worrying over him if something could upset him. We only had a week until kids would start arriving and it was becoming hectic around campus I could feel that something bad was going to happen I had a gut feeling and I was kind of scared. I guess we will see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Moroi and dhamphir's alike had started arriving to drop off their children or coming with their charges. I was standing in the courtyard in front of the school with Alberta watching and talking with parents and with kids. I was talking to a senior novice who was asking me to help train him when I seen the oh so tall Russian walking towards the school with a tiny Lissa in front of him. I told the novice I would talk to him about it later and as he walked off I looked back at them to see Lissa had stopped in her tracts. I gave her a reassuring smile and she just looked at me. I was about to walk away when Adrian walked up to her when he seen me he started talking to her and I am sure he was trying to talk her into coming and talking to me. I looked at Alberta who put a hand on my shoulder to let me know she was here for me. Then I heard that voice I was scared to hear again.

"Well hello Rose it has been awhile. How have you been over the years?" She was giving me a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. I couldn't feel what she was feeling because I had my block up so I wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Hi Lissa, I have been good. How have you been?" I looked down at her son he was so cute. He had her platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He had a facial structure like Adrian and he seemed very confident. I then looked up at her and oh my gosh she had a baby bump you could just start to see and she was gleaming with the light of pregnancy. Then I looked to Adrian who looked like he had aged a decade in only four years. Next was the guardian Eddie was standing to the side and when he seen me looking at him he smiled at me, yay I having one person who still likes me. Now I looked over at the Russian god who was standing with a very pretty Moroi women attached to his side and he had a little girl in his arms. He was staring at me with his guardian mask on and I had to look back over at Alberta so she could keep me from breaking down.

"I have been good we are here to register our children. This is my son Alexander Jake Dragomir-Ivashkov." I smiled down at the little boy. Then she turned to Dimitri and the woman "That is Dimitri and Isabelle's daughter Annika Belikov. So what are you doing here, do you have a kid here?" I grimaced at her asking if I had a kid here. Then I thought about it I do have tons of them here that I love like my own, that thought made me smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alexander and Annika. No I don't have any children I work here I have been working here since the Queen opened it. She called me from my former charge and talked me into while I was at court. It's a nice school here I will tell you that you kids will have some of the best teachers. We even have defensive magic classes going here now." I turned to Dimitri and his woman and smiled." We also have a great teaching staff for the dhampirs and when she gets older she will be taught by the best to fight." I smiled over at Alberta and she was smiling at my praising of the school. "I work with the older novices with their combat training here I have also come to train most of our guardians here how to fight better so we have some of the best protection." I was smiling at them all, I really do love my job and the people here it's like a giant family.

"Well that is all nice to know I will feel much better leaving Alex here knowing you and Guardian Petrov work here. Rose do you think we could talk before I leave about some things please?" ok now I am worried what could she possibly want to talk to me about. Oh our past, just wait till she sees Sparky. If on cue he walked around the building and smiled over at me. Then he just had to open his big mouth.

"Hey Rosie I am going need to file a complaint on you little minion he is at it again." He paused and looked at who was next to me then he looked at me in horror. "How bout we talk about Luka later you I will see ya at dinner." Then he walked off. Lissa and Dimitri both looked at me with anger in their eyes but Eddie spoke up right then. Oh my savior Eddison Castile I could almost kiss him.

"So Rose I might be joining your band of misfits around her Lissa and Adrian wants one of us to be here." He was gesturing between him and Dimitri. "So I think since Dimitri has promised to stay with Lissa and he has family ties back at court I will be the one to join. So do you think you could use an old pal around here?" He was smiling and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I walked towards him noticing his difference. He had bulked up a lot over the years and he seemed to look older than his age. When I got over to him he opened his arms and I jumped into his embrace. I had missed him so much he was like a brother to me and when I had dropped trying to be Lissa's guardian I had told him that I was moving to Turkey and would probably never see him again. I am glad he will be coming to work here.

"Well Castile I could always use another Guardian around here and out of all of the ones already here other then Alberta I would rather have you any day. I sure have missed you man. I am so thankful for all those letters and calls I use to get from you when I was back in Turkey I think your letters and Mr. Mazur's constant fussing is what kept me going. I really have missed you man oh and I even have a surprise for you." I reached and grabbed my shirt and lifted it up on the side. I had a tattoo I had got for Mason in his memory. It said 'Badass Mason Ashford' on a silver stake with his dates on it and it had a rose with thorns on the hilt of it. Eddie looked at it then he pulled me into a huge hug and I was almost in tears from this one hug it held so much emotion. Lissa cleared her throat.

"We have to get going now Rose but we are staying for two days to get Alex settled in and get everything arranged with Eddie coming here. So if you are not busy for lunch tomorrow could we meet and talk then?"

"Yes Princess we can meet for lunch. You could come to my office around 12 and we can go from them there." I smiled at everyone "It was good seeing you Lissa, Adrian, Castile and you too comrade." I saw him flinch at my use of his nickname. Then I turned to his whatever she is and smiled "It was nice to meet you sorry there was no introduction I am Guardian Rose Hathaway." Then I turn to the two little ones, "It was nice to meet you Alexander and you too Annika." Annika smiled at me and walked over to me and bent down to her level.

"Hi Guardian it is nice to meet you too." She stuck out her little hand and I shook it. "You seem nice I hope we can be friends maybe you could train me one day. Daddy takes me to the gym and lets me beat on Uncle Eddie but that all I get to do now. You know you're the prettiest Guardian I have ever met." I couldn't help but smile at the girl she had Dimitri's eyes and his hair she really didn't look anything like her mom.

"Well thank you for the complement. You are the prettiest little girl I have seen today. Maybe when you get big enough I will train you. You know your daddy showed me how to fight when I was in school so you defiantly want you daddy to teach you he is the best that I know." She had a toothy grin and she ran back to Dimitri and pulled on his pants leg.

"Daddy did you teach that pretty Guardian how to fight?" He smiled at her and nodded. "Well daddy if she says you are the best then does that mean you are the best because I thought you said that Roza was the best Guardian in the world and that she could fight better than any strigoi." I looked at him and he looked over at me and I blushed at his praising me to his daughter. He smiled down at his daughter. Then I heard that velvety voice I use to long for.

"Well darling Roza is the best and you just meet her. That Guardian is Roza sweetheart." She looked at me with wide eyes and the shimmered.

"Roza?" I nodded "Are you really the best did you really kill 50 monsters in one day?" I smiled at her I guess my free lance work in Russia and Turkey wasn't so secretive.

"Yes little one I did. I did it in Russia in a little town called Baia." Dimitri looked at me funny and I laughed. "Oh Comrade I finally meet Yeva too. You were so right about her dreams she is scary too. The only reason I knew she was your grandmother is because when she found me she said 'Roza are you stupid I know dimka trained you better then to let the strigoi get the best of you'. I have to admit I was scared to death of her and boy is she strong for an old lady." I had a smile on my face thinking of her. "Belikov don't worry none of the rest of your family meet me just Yeva." HE laughed at me I mean a real laugh.

"Oh Rose, my family would have liked you are a brave spirit they respect that. Oh and Babushka can be scary sometimes. She has dreams of you often. I have heard of how you are going to do great things she thinks you are the key to saving our world." He sounded so proud but his wife maybe looked between us and she had pure jealousy all over her face.

"Well yall get going I have to go check on some of my guys and then got to go hear my complains. I will see you tomorrow Princess." They all seemed satisfied and walked off. Alberta had gone while I was talking and so I decided to check on Luka since Christian was complaining on him again. I walked over to the upper class dorms and walked up to Luka's room. I knocked an opened the door to find him and Christian talking about none other than me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Alright guys lets settle this dispute between my evil minion and Mr. Fire crotch. Luka what did you do to Christian for him to come looking for me?" Luka and Christian both looked shocked I was standing there. I had a smirk on my face and it grew to a smile when I seen the expressions I was getting. Luka looked over at Christian and then next thing I know I was being tackled. "Ok I am going to defiantly kick both of your asses when I get up. Fire Crotch you may be getting strong where I am teaching you but I can still kill you with my bare hands." He looked horrified, and then I turned to Luka who was grinning."Oh Luka we know I could take you too. I am Rose Hathaway Queen of the Badasses. Oh and don't think just because you are my student I won't hurt you because I will." I gave them an evil laugh and they both took off running. I got up and took off on the chase.

I found Christian hiding out in Alberta's office. Alberta was shaking her head when she seen me walk in. I grabbed hold of Christian and bent down to his ear.

"Oh fire boy I am so going to get you just remember I know where you sleep at night." He shivered from where I whispered in his ear. I stood up and smiled at Alberta. "Alberta you know better than hide him. It so funny he always comes here to hide out when he know I am coming. Well thanks for keeping him for me I think I can handle taking him off your hands." I smiled at her. She laughed at me and then Christian stood up and put his arm around me and pulled me close. We said goodbye to Alberta and walked out of her office.

"So Rosie I was thinking you should come over tonight and I'd let you play with my fire." He winked at me with a smirk on his face. We weren't a thing but we did hang out a lot and we had hooked up a few times. I knew he wanted it to be a real relationship he told me he wanted to try with me that he did like me. I liked him but I was scared of what would happen if we split plus our relationship would be frowned upon.

"Well hot stuff I might have to take you up on that offer." I said it as I ran into none other than Dimitri Belikov. I looked up to see the giant looking at me. I smiled "Sorry Belikov I wasn't paying attention." Christian had walked down the hall a little further I could tell he was nervous. I was trying to I will walk to Christian when I felt a hand on my arm and it pulled me back.

"Hathaway could we speak for a moment" he had his guardian mask on and was staring behind me not even looking at me. I turned to see Christian and he looked mad and I tried to get his attention.

"Chris go find Luka and tell him to get back to his room that the man hunt is done and he wins. Tell my evil minion I said 6 in the gym if he is late I will let you kick his ass or well try to. As soon as I am done talking I will be in up to your room ok. I will see you in a little bit Fire boy. Don't miss me too bad." I smirked at him at the end. He knew by the way I was talking that I would be staying with him tonight. He gave me a smile and walked off. I couldn't help but laugh at Dimitri expression. I don't know if it was because I was talking to Christian about going to his room or if I said I let him beat up my student. "Alright Belikov what can I do for you?" I was now in business mode. I had my guardian mask on and was trying to be as badass as possible.

"Rose I just wanted to talk to you I haven't seen you in seven years I have missed you. I am sorry you had to find out about my life like that. I want you to know she is nothing like you and will never compare." He looked sad now and I was trying to stay stone faced so he couldn't see I was hurt.

"Dimitri I have known about your life for the past four years Adrian told me about everyone when I was at court. I knew you were having a child with a beautiful Moroi woman. Adrian tried to get me to come for dinner but I refused I didn't want to see you or Lissa. I have moved on with my life and forgotten all the bad things. I have decided I made the right choice when I left Lissa because I have done lots of stupid missions in the past seven years that would have gotten her killed if she was my charge. You have heard of some of them I am sure. You knew about Baia but there have been tons of those days. So my last seven years have been between being reckless and working for Abe Mazur or being responsible and working at the Academy. That's my story it hasn't changed much since Vlad's. I am still the crazy Rose Hathaway just now I teach kids to be badass and think of what to do." I just opened up to him I wasn't going to do that I had no intention of opening up. This is bad or maybe I just wanted to get it over with I don't know what to do anymore.

"Rose I am sorry I make you feel uncomfortable I just want to be friends since you are going to be here with my child. Oh and to let you know she isn't my wife she refuses to marry a man who had a kid before her. Isabelle isn't her mother, her mother died while giving birth to her. You wouldn't know that. I don't know if Eddie ever sent them but I had written you a few letters and asked Eddie to send them because I didn't have your address and he would not tell me." I looked down I had gotten his letters but never responded they hurt me and I couldn't deal with the pair of him.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss. I got your letter I just never replied I was hurt and didn't want to talk to nobody but Eddie. He is my brother and I won't push him away just because of you and Lissa. Lissa and you pushed Christian and me away so we had decided to stay away from all of you. I plan on keeping that If you need anything for you daughter you may call but only for business. I have frozen over my heart from heartbreak and I have only found two people who can melt it and they are both her with me at this academy. So if that is all you need Belikov I have an early morning with my student and my fire boy. Have a good night" I just walked away and left a shocked Dimitri standing there. I walked out of the building and got a text message.

_G Hathaway I beat you at ur own game. I will see u in the am. Nighty night._

_xLuka_

I smiled that kid is going to get me in so much trouble one day. Though he is my student and I have to take care of him. He is more like my child who I am teaching everything too. I had even taking him on vacation over the summer. Christian, Luka and I went to the beach for a week of sun and sand and hot bodies. It was the best two weeks I had of the whole summer break. Oh well It's time for school and the badass Hathaway to come back.

I walked to Christian's room and went in to find him already on the bed. I stripped down and put on one of his t-shirts and lay down next to him. I cuddled up to him and feel asleep in the arms of Christian Ozera the reason for all the mess in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I woke up the next morning to Christian tickling me. I moaned and rolled over away from him. He started laughing at me so I leaned over and hit him in the gut which made him stop laughing. I looked at his alarm clock and realized it was 5:30 so I rolled over and opened my eyes to see his ice blue ones looking back at me. I couldn't help but smile. I feel comfortable with Christian I know I should try to give him a shot I think with everyone showing up its made me realize that I should move on they all have.

"Well good morning Sparky. I hate to do it but I have to get ready I have practice with Luka this morning." Before I could get up he had me pinned down and was smiling at me a toothy smile that showed his fangs. I hated seeing fangs it reminded me of when I got caught by strigoi and they drank from me. Chris didn't know this though so I decided to change his expression. With a quick move I had him pinned down below me and now I was smiling. "Chris I have got to go I told him not to be late. How about after practice you come to the gym and we will grab breakfast together. I really want to talk to you about something too." I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and then I got up and went over to get my spare work out clothes I leave in his room. As I was headed for the bathroom to change he spoke up.

"I will be at the gym at 7 to get you. Do you need me to bring you anything or are you going to go back to your room and get ready?" I just laughed at him.

"I got clothes I will shower and change in the gym and be ready for breakfast." With that said I ran into the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I quickly brushed through my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. I walked out of the room to find Chris standing in his boxers. Oh boy did he look good. He had become muscular for a moroi and he had even gotten a little tan from being in the sun some. It looked good on him. He was smiling at me checking him out. I never though I would be checking Christian Ozera out of all people. I looked away and grabbed my shoes and then took off out the door because I knew I would get side tracked if I didn't.

I got to the gym the same time Luka did. I had him do some stretches and then sent him to the track to run. While he was running I was thinking of what to tach him or work on today. Over the past three years I had been working with him he was my prize student. Luka Moore he is 18 and he can take down some of the best. He has even taken me down a couple times. He has already killed 5 strigoi and he did that in a weekend while we were in Washington D.C. He is the best novice in the school and all the Royals want him for their kids. Though I have trained him for Abe, my father has offered him a job working for him and he has already accepted. He says he is going to follow after me but I don't think anyone is as reckless as me. I have trained him to keep himself and his charge alive in all conditions. The worst part about it is he has a thing for me. Though I understand I did it with Belikov and now I had it happen but this time feelings are not returned. I was so lost in my thought I hadn't even realized I had company until they spoke.

"So Guardian Hathaway do you sit in the gym often?" It was a female Moroi she looked familiar but I couldn't figure out from where.

"I have a student running. How may I help you ma'am?" She looked at me and then she realized I didn't know who she was so she looked pissed. Oh great another one of those people. I mean I am one of those people but I have so much talk about me that everyone knows me or at least about me. This woman I had no idea who it was.

"Well I was looking for Guardian Belikov he said he was going to the gym but maybe I am mistaken. I am sure he wouldn't be here with someone like you anyways." I looked at her confused and then it hit me she was Belikov's girlfriend.

"Well I am sorry I haven't seen him. If he was here we would probably be over there on the mat trading hits like old times. I am sure I would have no problems takin on Belikov now that he is getting old." I started laughing at the horrified look on her face. It was always fun to torment people expecially peoples girlfriends.

"Well I know he could take you he is the best you know. I have seen him in action and he can take down plenty of strigoi I'm sure he would have no problem with a brat like you." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. I was not in hysterics. She thought Dimitri was good. I mean I haven't seen him fight in years but I know I can take him down. I could do that years ago. "You need to stop laughing you little blood whore. You might think you can get in good with my man and with Princess Dragomir but I know about you and what you do I have heard how you sleep around and you play as a cheap blood whore." Well a few years ago I would of beat this bitch to a pulp but now I just think she is pathetic.

"Well Ms. I hate to inform you that I use to be Lissa's best friend and Adrian was my best friend. Eddie is like my brother and Dimitri is my ex. So I have no problems with them. To be honest the only reason Dimitri has head guardian over Lissa is because I made him promise to stay with her and take my place because I was suppost to be her Guardian. Now as for me being a blood whore you are wrongly mistaken. I have only had blood taken from me once and it was forcefully by a strigoi so I could save a Moroi like yourself. Now if you are done I have work I need to do." I turned to look at Dimitri and Luka standing in the door. "Belikov you need to watch your girl here I don't want her causing trouble at my school or I will have words with the Queen of her behavior and something will be done. That is my warning and It was a very nice one. Now Luka weight room we need to get you working practice is almost over."

Luka headed towards the weight room and I followed leaving a shocked Dimitri and a pissed off Isabelle whatever. Once I had Luka done with his weight I told him we would work on sparing later that I wanted breakfast. I headed into the locker rooms and got a nice warm shower and then got dressed for my work day. I was finishing putting on make-up when I heard Christian yelling for me in the gym.

I walked out of the locker room to meet Chris. When I got in the gym I not only seen Chris but Lissa and they were standing staring at each other shocked. I was being quiet as I stood there waiting to see who spoke first and it just had to be…

Cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I walked out of the locker room to meet Chris. When I got in the gym I not only seen Chris but Lissa and they were standing staring at each other shocked. I was being quiet as I stood there waiting to see who spoke first and it just had to be Christian.

"So Princess I see you are expecting. I am guessing Adrian is the father. You know I have moved on too I am in love with someone and she is wonderful she doesn't leave me and she believes me and she is way hot." He stopped and I have no idea who he is talking about unless…wait could he love me I know he likes me but could he love me? Oh this is one hell of a day and its only breakfast time. I never expected what came next.

"Yes I am pregnant. It doesn't matter who the father is. I am glad you have moved on because I have and I am happy. I wish you the best with your love since she is so much better than me." Lissa had tears running down her face and I knew she still loved Christian I could feel it. I knew how she felt but she had moved on. She has to pay the price of jumping in another man's bed. I decided it's time to make myself known though it could turn out bad if Chris tries to flaunt a relationship. Tough choice, tough choice, Oh well she hurt us both so I hate to hurt her but she brought it upon herself whatever happens.

"Hey guys what is going on? Lissa are you crying what's wrong do I need to hurt someone if so please tell me it was Isabelle after her show in here this morning I would let Chris set her on fire." I smiled at Chris and then looked back at Lissa. She was wiping away the tears and I felt bad for her.

"It is nothing Rose just hormones. What do you mean the show this morning? She is a really sweet woman and she is so good to Dimitri he need it someone that good to him." I was snickering. This is the funniest thing Lissa is blind to someone's behavior yet she can see her Auras. Wow she really has changed a lot I guess it the politics or maybe just not having us smartasses in her life to keep her edgy.

"Oh it was just a big misunderstanding, she thought I was a blood whore but I set her straight. Poor Luka, my student, he heard it all. She was very snippy this morning and I just don't know why. But anyways what are you doing here Lissa, do you need something?" I was so ready for breakfast my stomach was grumbling and all I could think of was how this talk was going to go and I was scared especially now that he said he was in love.

"Rose I just came by to tell you I can't have lunch the Queen called and we have to be back at court for an important meeting. I will try to catch up with you another time. I guess I will see you later." She looked upset but I couldn't tell if it was because Christian had grabbed my hand or if it was because she had to leave.

"Well Lissa it was good to see you. I will keep an eye on Alex for you. Tell everyone I said goodbye. Oh and just let me know if Eddie is coming so I can find an awesome job for him here." I wanted to hug her but I couldn't do it and I wouldn't do it. So I just smiled at her. She turned and walked away. Christian had pulled me up to him now and I looked to see Lissa watching with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go Rosie I think you stomach is screaming 'DOUGHNUTS!'" I couldn't help but laugh because that was exactly what my stomach was doing. He joined my laughter and we headed out of the gym towards the guardian/faculty café. I was thinking about all the things that had been happening lately and I didn't know what to do. I could tell this hurt Lissa being here near me and Christian but especially when we were together.

"Hey Sparky so who is it that you love I heard you tell Lissa you were in love. I mean I didn't know you had a love if so I think I should stop sleeping in your room." I had come to a stop and pulled him to a stop I had to know the answer to this it was killing me. I think I was falling for him and I didn't want to fall for anyone I had wanted to freeze my heart and now fire boy had melted it. Oh great no wonder he melts it since he specializes in fire man life is a joke. What I wasn't ready for where the words that came next

"Rose I do love someone but I don't think you should stop sleeping in my room I think you should move in. I mean really you might as well you stay there more than your place plus mine is bigger and then I could be there to wake you up every morning on time." Oh my why would I move in if he loves somebody unless he loves me. Really my mind is crazy but my body is twice as crazy because the next thing I know I am hugging him and snuggling myself into his body. Yes I, Rose Hathaway, just got affectionate with Christian Ozera what in the hell is this world coming to? Come on brain are you working I mean first you let my ice melt around my heart, and then you let my body snuggle into Chris. Why wouldn't you let me hit Dimitri's woman?

"I'll think about it but I still want to know who you love. I mean I had someone melt my heart of ice but I am sure you already know that since I am being so nice and all. I bet you like that new teacher the Moroi chick who teaches," I had to stop and think but my think was lost at the moment Christian kissed me. It was a sweet kiss and it didn't last long but WOAH! "Wow Sparky I guess it isn't the teacher chick. I mean if you're going to kiss me every time I am wrong I am going to keep naming people off." I was smiling I even thinking I was blushing. Well I am going to take that as my answer to why he wants me to move in.

"Rose it's you. I am falling for you I have been for awhile that's why I have asked you out so many times. I was hoping that you would eventually say yes but you never did. Then you started staying over all the time and we almost slept together and I just don't want to lose you now." He was trying to catch his breath because he was rushing those words out. I just looked at him stopped in my tracks and then my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller Id and found it to be….

**I'm so like these cliff hangers. Hope you are like my story. I am working on chapter 6 hopefully it's going to be good. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I am dealing with a sick 10 month old so I have my hands full. I hope you enjoy. **

_Review…_

_I just looked at him stopped in my tracks and then my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller Id and found it to be…._

Chapter Six

I looked at the caller Id and found it to be my father Abe Mazur. This could not be good the only time he calls is when he has a tough mission or he has another form of business he needs me to handle. I Walk away from Christian knowing that he doesn't need to get involved in this mess. I reluctantly open my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hathaway." Wow I really am starting to sound like my mom. That could be bad I mean she isn't my favorite person in the world to be honest I think Abe is my favorite parent. It's bad I have only known him for a little over seven years oh well I need to stop thinking about this.

" _Hello Kiz, I am going to get right to business I need you for a job in Russia it's a protection detail for a very important royal Moroi. I need the best because she is a huge target and her mission is a highly dangerous one. Are you up for the job?" _So I know two things, 1 it's a Moroi security detail and 2 it's very dangerous. So far I'm liking the situation the moroi being female makes the job better because I wont get hit on. I feel like he is hiding something though and it's suspicious.

"Old man, have I ever declined a job? Of course I will take it. I have a week till classes start here so when is this mission so I can let my boss know and who is the Moroi?" I could hear him snort on the other end of the line. Oh wait till I see him its not amusing at all, most of the missions are serious and I only get called in on the really bad ones. I had a feeling this one was going to be much worse then all others I have been on.

"_Well since you have already excepted you can not refuse now. You will have a plane there for you in 3 hours and you will be with Vasilisa Ivashkov and you will be in charge of her guardians on the security detail. This should take no longer then two weeks at the longest. When you get here we will inform you on everything that will be going on and where you will be. Oh and you have a few people who have offered to help you out with this job that you can choose when you arrive here. I will see you later Kiz. Oh and bring your special gear unless your getting your stuff from turkey." _Oh this is going to be fun I know one thing. I know one thing I'm not looking forward to is taking care of Lissa but it's a job. I guess I better get my bags packed.

"Ok dad I will see you when I get there, wherever there is." With that said I hung up the phone. So now I got to pack and talk to Alberta oh man this day is just bad. I think I should at least get some breakfast my stomach is starting to sound like an angry lion.

….

I was sitting in the café with a coffee and three chocolate frosted doughnuts and an éclair. Christian was eating a banana nut muffin and drink an iced latte. We were sitting in silence at first and then he decided to break the silence.

"So Rosie I guess you got a secret mission to go on for your mobster dad, am I right?" He knows when I get missions because I stay silence and lost in my thoughts before I leave. I have never went into detail about any of these trips I take to work for my father or the queen. I do alot of these trips when their are a large number of Strigoi involved so I knew this was a guarenteed fight. I am actually kind of nervous because I know not only do I have to take care of Lissa but she is pregnant so its not just one life it's two which is makes me so much mor nervous.

"Yeah Sparky I have business to attended but this is my mobster business and you know that." I was smirking at him and he looked amused." I will be leaving in a couple hours to get my team assembled and everything. Do you think you could help me do a few things before I go?" I know he help me but I still want to ask to be a decent person. I think this will be good a few days away after him dropping the love bomb on me I am kind of scared to be around him I mean I like him and all but he is more of my comfort object and I am horrible for it. I just dont want to rush into anything with him. I was broke off in thought by Christian moving his chair.

"What do you need, I will do anything for you?" He was smiling at me. I just looked at him before I completely realized what I needed him to do.

"I have to go talk to Alberta I need you to go find Luka and tell him to come to my room and you guys stay there and I'll be up in a little bit. Oh and can you get down my two duffle bags out of the closet please?" I looked down at my watch I had about two hours until I needed to be ready and at the airstrip to meet the plane. I know talking to Alberta is going to suck she hates my little 'suicide missions' as she calls them. I guess if they send Guardian Castile he can take my place with Luka and my class if not then I will request her to do it. Oh I should have had a plan sit up if I get called off again.

"Will do see you in a little bit." Before I knew what he was doing he reached over and squeezed my hand and then took off to go find Luka and go to my room. I got up and threw away my trash and headed towards the administrative buildings to head to Alberta's office. I know how this is going to go she will lecture me then tell me to be careful and she will see me soon. Oh well better get it over and done with.

...

I entered Alberta's office to see her sitting at her desk doing paperwork. I know she knows I am here even though she hasnt looked up from her desk yet. I walk in a take a seat across from her desk and just watch her attentively. We stay in silence for a few minutes before she breaks it.

"Ok Rose how longs it going to take? I know your going on a suicide mission the Queen called and told me that you are permitted to go. So I figure you already got a plan so let me know what I need and how long you ar going to be gone?" She was looking at me with a bit of worry in her eyes, it was her motherly look. I couldnt help but smile at her. Oh I wonder why the Queen is in this situation. I guess because its her favorite nephews wife, oh that just makes my skin crawl. She got both the men I cared about and I got stuck with Christian.

"I will be gone for a most two weeks unless something wrong happens. Princess Dragomir or Ivashkov whatevr she is now said she is gettin Guardian Castile assigned here and I trust him so if he is moved her I would like him to take up my class and my student Luka while I am gone. If Eddie doesn't come if you have the time can you do it or get one of the other guardians to be with my classes. I can tell Luka we will pick up when I get back."

"Ok Rose, I will make the arrangement with Guardian Castile who will be arriving tomorrow. I will see if he will take on your student until you arrive and will let him know. Be safe whatever you do. Try to come back in one piece." With that she smiled at me and I got up to head towards the door. I smiled and said a quick goodbye before taking off in the direction of my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, glad your liking the story so far I am trying to work on it as much as possible between work and my son. I hope everyone likes it I had some trouble working on this chapter. Sorry for any grammer issues ahead my computer is being a pain and will not check my work over for grammer and spelling problems. **

**Chapter seven**

I was in my room trying to pack for my trip with Christian bugging me about everything I was packing. I normally wear my guardian attire at work but on missions I go casual or sometimes even wear a dress to change things up. I was already nervous about this because I knew I had to deal with both Lissa and Dimitri and it was a scary thought. I was hoping we could all stay civalized but knowing me there is a good possibility thats not going to happen. I was trying to choose between some different jeans when there was a knock on my door.

"It's open" I was hoping it would be Luka so I could explain what was going on but it was another Guardian from the school his name was Jimmy Wilson. We were pretty close and he was a great guy. He worked over on the elementary campus but occasionaly would come and help me with class or come try to learn a few moves from me. He was really attractive, tall around 6'4 and had emerald green eyes and blonde hair that he wore kind of shaggy, he was about 26 and from somewhere in europe but I dont remember where exactly. I called him my meditteranian prince because he had a nice tan and the accent and most female students wanted to chase him around. I was so lost in trought about this trip that I didnt realize he was holding an envelope until he walked towards me.

"Hathaway, I got a letter for you. I also wanted to wish you good luck and tell you to bring yourself back in one piece. If you need anything done while you are gone call me and I will take care of it for you." He had a genuine smile on his face and it made him so much cuter. I gave him a smile back and took the envelope. It had no return address or anything which was normally odd but I brushed it off and sit the letter down. I turned back to see Wilson about to leave.

"Thanks Jimmy, If i need anything I will call you. Thank you for dropping this off." I smiled and he turned and walked out the door. I was too busy packing to think about the letter now and I still need to see Luka. I looked over at the clock to realize I only had about 45 minutes before the plane will be arriving so I decided to take a quick shower and change before leaving. I told chris I would be out in a minute and went to the bathroom about ten minutes later I was showered and getting dress when Chris knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Rosie Luka is here and he is waiting so hurry up you dont have much time before you need to go." I know he wasn't happy I had to leave but I figure he has to get use to it, I mean if we are ever thinking of trying to work out something then we need to know this is going to happen I get called away every couple months and he knows that but he also knows I can decline but I never do. I finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel. I smiled at a very pissed off Luka.

"Luka I got a mission and you will be working with a new guardian to the school while I am away. He is a very good friend of mine we graduated together and he was second highest in the class you will like him, he can be fun. His name is Guardian Castile, he is guardian to the last Dragomir and he is very skilled when it comes to threats so do good for him and try not to kick his ass too bad please." I was smiling and Christian looked like he was going to laugh at my last comment. Luka still wasn't happy but he gave me a small smile. I knew he wanted to try and go on these missions with me but I didnt want to take him nowhere until it was closer to graduation so he was better trained.

"Ok G Hathaway I will behave to my best ability but you are leaving Chrissy here for me to harass right?" I laughed at him and Chris was giving him glares. Luka does Chris like I use to do him with the snarky comments and the evil pranks. I am sure while I am gone that him and Eddie will gang up on Chris and the poor boy will have too much to deal with and nobody to try to protect him. I just knew that this was going to be bad for Chris.

"Yes Luka, Chris will be here but dont be too rough on him I dont need him calling me crying about how you are abusing him." I was grinning and Chris was giving both of us death glares now."Oh Sparky you know we secretly like you so thats why we beat you and do evil things." I got a even worse glare then before and that made me and Luka both laugh at him. I decided to finish getting ready and after about ten minutes I was ready and packed. I said goodbye to Luka and Christian before heading to the air strip.

...

I was in the air on my jet my dad had bought me for these missions. The jet had about 15 seats and was very nice. I had takin the back room that he had and turned into a storage for my extra weapons and gear. I had secret compartment full of guns, stakes and other different weapons. I had even had a Moroi scientist experiment and come up with special bullets for me they were like stakes and infused with the elements. The bullets were made to kill Strigoi with out getting to close and they were made to go in a 9mm. I had only tried them once and they had worked so I liked them. I also had special swords made of silver for me I was a deadly killing machine when it came to Strigoi. Strigoi had a hit on me and whoever killed me would be hugely rewarded yet nothing has gotten me and as far as i'm concerned they never will.

I had been in the back room getting my gear and weapons ready when I heard the flight attended knock. I hit the button to close all the compartments to make the room look like a work area instead. I then went to see what she wanted. I opened the door to a dhamphir named Jessica, my father hired her to work as an attended on my plane to make us comfortable. She was very pretty, she had sholder length blonde hair and big hazel eyes. I always thought she was too pretty to be working on my plane because she would distract my team but she normally stayed to herself so I wasnt so worried about her after awhile. She was smiling at me as I walked out of my room.

"Ma'am we are getting close to decent and we are going to need you in a seat soon to buckle up. I wanted to know if you would like anything before we have to bucle up?" She was always so consederate. I just shook my head no to her and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you but I am very well. I will go take my seat so we can land soon." I walked up to the front of the plane to my normal seat in next to the door. I sat down and buckled in. About 20 minutes later we had landed and were about to depart the plane. I had got up to grab my bags and make sure I had all weapons ready to go. I grabbed my bags and desented to see a black SUV awaiting me and standing beside it was my uncle Pavel. I was never so happy to be back with my family.

...

We were at my father's place in Russia it was a mansion so it was pretty big. I had already taken my things to my room on the second floor. I was now in search of my father in his office. I got to his office doors and knocked. Pavel opened the door and nodded to me before ushering me into the huge office. I smiled when I seen my father but I quickly lost it when I noticed the others in the room. Sitting on a couch were Lissa and Dimitri and there were also my two old partners Justin Mattox and Alexander Radu. My father smiled at me and I decide to walk straight over to him.

"Baba it's good to be here. So what do you got for me so I can get this set up and please tell me I have more then these three?" I grinned back at the boys. I know they are all good at what they do and I plan on making Dimitri Lissa's close guard since they work together all the time anyways. Now I just have to figure out the plan and what we are doing and all.

"Kiz have a seat and I will let the Princess explain what she is here for and I will give you the list to choose who you want to work with. I tried to get Johnston back but he said he can't make it and that he is sorry you won't have your best guy here to protect you." I had to laugh at what Johnston said. Normally my group consisted of Justin, Alex and Bradley Johnston, they were the best and they were my guys we had all worked together closely and still do when we go on these missions. We are a well organized machine and we had never lost a battle but with one man down I knew we were going to have to be extra careful with a plan.

I went to sit down on a chair across from Lissa. I was sitting like a little girl with my legs tucked underneath me and everyone was looking at me funny. I was about to laugh because they all looked so suprised. I decided to glare at them and they all looked down except my baba and he chuckled at me and how I could scare everyone. Lissa finally looked around to everyone and made sure she had the attention before talking.

"So I am in Russia for an important deal we are working on. Adrian and I are trying to get the dhampirs more freedoms and better accomidations as Guardians. We have finally got female dhampir numbers up and more females are becoming guardians thanks to Rose. We have had alot of success with the new academy and now that there are more Dhampir-Moroi relationships going on there is a higher rate of dhampirs being born. We are trying to keep raising the populations of both races and since your little team has been lowering the number of the strigoi population the races have a better chance now. So we are working with people here to form more groups like yours to work on Strigoi control. We already have Queen Ivashkov on our side now we need to get some more important rulers on board and then we will work on recruting for these groups." She turned and looked at me directly, "Rose I need you on this, you have the group and you have been working on removing the strigoi from the world for over seven years now and we need you to help with teaching and persuading this idea. I will need you to teach the ones that will be in these groups how to fight. I will need them trained hard and by the best, the students who are chosen we will send to you at the academy for you to teach. I need to know that you will help me." She was looking at me attentively and I was a little shocked about what they wanted done.

"Lissa I will do this but only because it will help with our survival I will try to work and train with whoever you need me too." I turned towards my dad, "Baba is this why you wanted me to start working with Luka so early, did you know this was going on?" I was watching my father very closely and I could tell he knew this already but of course he did he knows everything. "Ok I can tell from that look Baba. Lissa we will work on this now I need to know what we are going to be doing so I can get in touch with my back-up to get them here." Everyone was silent for a few moments just looking at me. I think Lissa and Dimitri were in shock that I agreed so easily, though I do believe it is a good cause so why not be part of it.

"We will be meeting three different people while here in Russia. Abe is one of them because he has the backing in the Moroi world to help with this proposal, also we will be meeting Mr. Badica in St. Petersburg and also Mr. Conta in Baia they both have high backing along the Moroi world. I will also need to visit St. Basil's Academy while here to talk with a few Guardians there. So we will only have three visits while in this country. I will be discussing with Mr. Mazur while you are getting your team together. I hope to have this all done with in two weeks I would like to get back to my life at court and I understand that you all have other commitments also." I was looking at my father again and he was back in business mode. So I got up off my chair and walked back over to his desk.

"Ok give me this list so I can go make the calls and get them here soon. I will send my jet after them and meet them at the air strip. If you would like I can take them all to my house so they do not know you are invoved." He handed me a stack of folders and a pice of paper with names on it. I nodded to him and waited for his reply.

"They can come here so you can all work together and they can meet the Princess." With that I said a quick goodby to everyone and motioned the other Guardians to come along with me. Wehn we left the office I sent them to the gym to work on their strenght since we had a few days before we started. I then headed to my office off of the gym and started going through files and making phone calls.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter hope you like it. I had to change my idea on this chapter a couple of times to make it good. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Sorry for all the spelling and grammer errors in advance. **

Chapter Eight

_Two days later._

I was in Abe's office with the other Guardians joining this detail. I had gotten Justin Mattox and Alexander Radu, who normally work with me on these kind of jobs. I also had Dimitri Belikov, Elijah Forester, and Kristopher Alto. Belikov was Lissa's actual guradian so he ws in charge of her, while I was in charge of the whole operation. I had to come up with strategies for everywhere we were going and they were easy until I went to explain my tactics.

"Guys we will be going to Baia first and I was informed the the Princess and Guardian Belikov will be staying with the Belikov family while we are there. I have come up with a schedule so two people will be there to watch the perimeter. I will go and work with Belikov at the house first while the rest of you rest up at the hotel rooms we have booked. We should be in Baia for three days. We will leave here at sunrise due to the roads being infested by undead blood suckers at night. I have an SUV we will be taking. Our first night at the house it will be Belikov and I checking perimeter. Next night Mattox and Radu and the last night will be Forester and Alto. I'm not as concerned about the daylight hours." I was looking around looking at all their faces. I had a good relationship with both Mattox and Radu they were like family. I had meet Alto before he was Stan Alto's nephew, which you would never know by their personality. Belikov was my former mentor and Lover whihc made it weird to be around him. Then Forester was new to the bunch he was recommended by Justin since they worked togerther at the academy in Russia. I would be keeping my eyes on both Forester and Alto the whole trip.

Everyone was watching me attentively, I figured they were taking in all my instuctions so I figured it be best to go ahead an tell them what was going to happen in Baia.

"We will be going to a Moroi/Dhampir club in Baia it's known for some bad reputations but the man we are going to see owns the club and wants us to meet there. I want Belikov and Mattox to accompany the princess into the man's office while the rest of us will be throughout the club watching for dangers to the princess. I want us to dress the part. Belikov and Mattox will wear Guardian attire to show they are buusiness. I want the rest of you in something that won't draw attention to you in a club setting. There is one thing I will need you guys to do for me thought, if you see any Moroi trying to hit on me just let it go I am a big girl and can take care of myself. Now I want us all to be ready to go in the morning, so go get packed and rest up. You're dismissed." I watched as everyone started to get up and leave and was finally happy to be alone and have everything taking care of for the moment. I decided it would be good to go head to bed and get a good night sleep.

...

We pulled up in front of the Belikov house and I was nervous, I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I was the first out of the car and was doing a quick look around to make sure everything was ok because it was now dark outside. I nodded towards Dimitri who got Lissa out and took her to the house. I walked to meet them by the door and before Dimitri could knock his grandmother Yeva opened the door. She looked at us and she gave Dimitri a look and said some things in Russian. She nodded to Lissa and ushered them into the house before stepping out and pulling me into a hug.

"Brave Warrior I knew you would return, you know of the recent infestation and you will clear them out I have seen it in my dreams. You are here to take care of the princess but to also save our home again." I smiled at her, I had only meet her once and she told me I was an idiot but now she had confidence in me. I knew she was important to me because I always felt I had to show her I was strong, like I use to be with Dimitri. She smiled at me and started to pull me into the house. "Come Brave Warrior I want you to meet those who you will save and those who have been wanting to meet you."

We went into a living room and everyone was looking at Yeva and me, Dimitri looked very confused about Yeva's actions towards me. Then she said a few things to him and his facial expression changed to his guardian mask. Next she addressed her family. "This is the Brave Warrior I have told you all about, she is the one who will save us from the evil ones." I just smiled, She pointed out everyone and introduced them and they were all really nice. Lissa looked pissed that I was getting all this praise from people I had just meet but I didn't care. After about 20 minutes of talking I got up to go check the peremiter and watch for anything bad.

I was outside the house when I heard someone coming closer I was silent and listened to see if I could figure out who it was. I decided to turn and it was Dimitri he nodded at me and stayed quiet. I went back to walking and looking around. I knew that the Strigoi would know by tomorrow that I and the Princess are in Baia and would try to attack so I need to be ready. I figured tomorrow during the daylight I would go for a raid or twoo to get read of a few known strigoi hide outs. I decide all was clear and went to the house and meet Dimitri who was sitting on the stairs. He never looked up at me so I decided to sit next to him.

"Belikov why don't you go sleep you will be with the Princess tomorrow while I do a few raids with some of the other guys. So you need your rest I will keep a watch for awhile and then I will get you for a trade off of shift." He looked up at me and I could see he seemed sad but you figure he would be happy to be at home. "What is bothering you?" he looked shocked I guess because I asked him whats is wrong.

"Rose don't go raiding places you will be hurt, your here to protect the princess not do some crazy suicide mission." I chuckled at his attempt to make me rethink my plans. "It's not funny your job is protection not extemination. As for what is wrong I just think it's weird how I show up and get antagonized by my grandmother and she praises you. My family thinks your a superhero and they look down on me for what I have done. I just envy you." I just looked at him.

"Dimitri your family loves you, I can tell they do so don't envy me. All they know of me is that I kill Strigoi that raid their towns there are alot of people in Baia who see me that way. I mean your gradmother is the one who found me after the fight. I am sorry I make you feel this way. I use to look at you like a superhero, like a god. I use to want to be just like you but I decided to make my own way and it became my way of life and alot of people know me from my killings I have made they don't know I learned it from you, they don't know I'm just a teacher with a messed up, crazy life. My first year doing my crazy missions I didn't have anything to live for so I decided to do the crazy. I mean I lost you who I was in love with and I lost my best friend at once, actually that day I lost everyone." He looked at me funny like he didnt know what I was talking about so I decided to explain. "I lost you and Eddie to Lissa as her Guardians, Adrian left to go to court telling me I was horrible for messing with Christian, Then Christian left due to heartbreak. I left the academy and came straight to Abe for a job that he had already offered me. Eddie is the only one I kept in touch with he is the only one who believed Chris and me. I mean yeah now we might have something but it's because we both filled the same pain and we still do so we find comfort together. We aren't a couple or anything I won't give into him because I'm scared to open my heart to anyone." I left it right there and before he could say anything I turned and dissapeared into the backyard I decided it was best to leave it alone and so did he because he never came after me.

...

_Next day at sunset.._

It had been along day we had hit four hide outs and taken out over seventy Strigoi. Only three of us had went and we all three walked away with only scratches and a few bruises. Justin and Alex both had a few bad brusies and I had a bad black eye but I decided a few battle marks weren't bad against what odds we had today. We were all back at our hotel getting showers and getting ready for our task ahead. We were going to the club for Lissa's meeting. Justin was already out of the shower dressed in his Guardian attire, Forster and Alto both had on jeans and tight fit t-shirts. I had picked out a red dress that come above the knees. It hit all my curves just right and showed some clevage, I had my hair down to cover my marks and did some make-up. I was dressed like a normal blood whore minus the excesive make-up. I was playing the part and knew it was going to be an interesting night. After everyone was ready we went to meet Belikov and the princess in the next room to head to the club.

We got to the club and some guys who worked for the boss meet The princess and her two Guards and walked them towards the back to an office. I sent Forester and Alto towards the back of the club in their direction for precautions. I was sitting at the bar watching the crowd and Radu was sitting towards the door. We all stayed in constant contact with the other ones. I was sitting talking to the bartender when I felt an arm wrap around me.

"Hello beautiful, Can I get you a drink?" I turned to see who had put their hands on me and what I seen made me jump alittle. It was none other then Jesse Zelkos. He still looked hot but I'm sure he was the same old asshole he use to be. I just smiled at him and I think I saw recognition on his face.

"Well hello there Jesse still chasing after me I see. I am sorry but I am going to have to pass on that drink I'm working." He looked at me confused and then I think he realized what I was meaning.

"Well Rosie, these years have been good to you. I didn't know they let guardians play dress up or did you finally become a blood whore." He smirked at me and I seen Alex staring at me trying to see if I need his assistance. I looked back at him and nodded and he started walking my way.

"Well Zelkos as revolting as it is talking to you my partner is heading this way and he doesn't like slimy Moroi hitting on me. So I would leave while I could if I was you." He turned to look and saw Alex appear and he quickly walked off. I just smiled at Alex and then busted out laughing. People were looking at me funny but I didn't care I realized that Jesse was still a big woose. Alex stayed near me and I decided to dance so he joined me on the dance floor and we had some fun until we seen Belikov's tall self walking back towards the door. I knew they were done so we headed for the door and meet them there.

We made it back to the car and drove back to the Belikov's to drop off the Princess and her guards for the night. I was just happy to be going back to the hotel to get some sleep. We said our goodbyes and then headed toward the hotel and off to a good nights reast before another trip tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

I was checking us into our hotel in St. Petersburg it had some Russian name I couldn't pronounce. Lissa was looking around very tiredly and she was holding herself up by Dimitri. I wanted to laugh because he looked so uncomfortable holding her up, it was a sight to see a giant Russian shyly holding a delicate looking blonde. The rest of the guys were watching our surroundings. Even though we were in a Moroi hotel we still needed to watch what was going on around us because Princess Vasilisa(Lissa) was a high person and everyone wanted to be near her or take her.

After getting settled into our rooms I had called some contacts to get some information about my surroundings. I had found out there was a rather large group of Strigoi in the area and that I need to be super cautious when going out. We were all talking strategy when my phone rang showing me it was Christian. I walked away from the group and answered.

"Hathaway." It was a habit and I always answered my phone professionaly. I knew Chris hated it everytime I did when it was him but I couldn't shake it.

"Hey Rosie, So how is your oh so secretive trip going? I miss you and so does Luka he is being twice as evil and he already beat up Eddie. It was rather funny though." He was always calling to check on me it was rather sweet, I was actually suprised he lasted as long as he did without calling before hand. I knew he was missing me because I was missing him but I sure as hell wasn't letting anyone know.

"Hey Chris, everything is going good so far. Well you better tell Luka not to beat up every Guardian while I'm gone or we will have some problems." I heard Chris chuckle, he knew that Luka was always trying to fight all the Guardian's just to prove he was better then them all. "So how is everything there? Have you gotten ready for you classes that are about to start?"

"Well I will tell him you said it but if he hurts me you have to take care of me. Thinkgs here are good, Adrian has actually come back and is here to be near his son while you guys are gone. I am actually ready for class this year though I am not so sure that I am going to teach my students anything that can hurt me in the long run like last year. I can still remember when I didnt have any hair on my arms from that boy lighting me on fire." I was laughing thinking back to that moment it was histerical.I was quickly interupted by a strong arm grabbing my shoulder and making me stop laughing. I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me.

"Hey Chris let me call you back I got to do something. I will call you as soon as possible and if you get hurt by Luka I will kick his ass and take care you like always." I was smiling when I heard him snort. I knew he hated I was always taking care of him due to me teaching my students a new move or something.

"Bye Rosie. I hope to see you soon, come back in good shape." With that said I heard him hang up the phone and I closed mine to turn to see that Dimitri was gone now. Oh that dickhead ruined my phone call for nothing. So I decided to go take a shower and get some rest instead.

...

The next afternoon

We were headed towards an office building to meet Lissa's next client and I wasn't thrilled but it was my job to do this. I was watching Forester he seemed to tense up as we entered the building. I pulled myself back and grabbed him while everyone continued on.

"Forester what is your issue?"

"I am fine, it's just the last time I was in this building I watched a man kill my father who was a Guardian. I just don't like to think about it and now I am back." He looked a little scared that something might happen.

"Hey nothing will happen to any of you, I'm in charge and if they try to lay a hand on any of us I will kill whoever it is because it is a threat to the Princess." I gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded. "Let's join back with our crew so I can keep a watch on everything." We caught back up fastly and joined back into our ranks.

I was looking around when I seen a Moroi man approach. He looked more like a mobster then my dad and that's saying alot. I knew it was the man we were here to meet by the look of pure business on Lissa's face. I was getting kind of nervous like Forester had been doing earlier. I watched as Lissa and the man walked to a room with Dimitri following closely. I stood on the side of the door so I could here if I was needed, the others lined up agains the wall.

The Princess and the man talked for about an hour before he had finally agreed that it would be a good idea to have a force just for eliminating the Strigoi. I heard him saying he would talk to some of his other associates to help her get it approved. When they finally got done talking it was starting to get dark and I was getting an uneasy feeling. As we walked down to the main floor I decided to send Radu and Forester to get the car so we didn't have the chances of an attack. As we neared the exit I felt the nausea come over me and knew we were going to have a fight ahead of us. I turned to our group and mouthed 'Strigoi" and watched as everyone changed to battle mode. I seen our car pull up and went towards it to get the Princess safe.

I stepped through the wards and was instantly surrounded by Strigoi I was fighting two and as one was distracted by the transfer of the princess I staked him easily. Then I went for the next and after a couple minutes and a couple hits I staked him. I looked and seen that they got Lissa out of here and it was Mattox , Forester and Alto fighting with me so altelast she has two good fighters to keep her safe. I was now on my seventh Strigoi and was getting irritated by his behavior so I gave him my hardest punch ramming him into a wall and then staked him. My neasuea was now gone so I knew it was just us left. I looked up and seen all the guys there. Mattox was holding Forester up due to his injuries but otherwise they were fine. I looked around and would have to say we killed atleast 25 to 30 in just that fight. I told the guys good job and then called Sydney, my alchemist friend.

We moved the bodies to an alleyway while waiting for Syd. When she finally arrived she didn't looked to happy and I knew it had to do with me. She had gotten tired of my crazy jobs that would keep her awake at unholy hours. After she had disposed of the bodies she took Forester to the hospital to get checked out. We finally grabbed a cab and headed back to our hotel. I decided it best to clean up before going to the hospital to see Forester.

...

_three days later_

Forester had gotten out of the hospital with two broken ribs and some bruises, the doctor told him to take it easy for two weeks. After that I sent him back to Abe's to get rest and so he would be safe. We were getting ready to head back to my father's house so I could check on Forester and so we could all get our things and head back to our normal post. I was so ready to get back to the academy with my kids. I was actually excited to see Christian too. Lissa had come to me telling me how lucky I was to have Christian now and that she still loved him. She had confessed that Adrian and her got married under the queens orders. She also told me how Dimitri always mopes around and he flinches when he hears my name. I just took in the information and decided those were their decisions so it's nothing I can do for them. She got upset and left my room. I just wanted to be home away from Dimitri and Lissa altogether.

...

We were back at my dad's house and I had my stuff packed and ready to go my jet was packed and I was to take off in a few hours. I had already talked to my dad who knew how much I wanted to get back. I had went and told everyone bye and to be safe going home. I was now sitting in the garden in the backyard looking over the little fish pond thinking. I was thinking about what to do with Chris, I like him alot but I am scared he is going to hurt me in the long run. The more I thought about the more I realized he really was a good guy and would treat me right. So when I get back I had a plan to tell him I wanted to be with him and I was overly excited to pull it off.

I realized it was time to leave and headed towards the air strip and boarded my jet. I was sitting there trying to get my body to calm down so sleep would take me over. After we had gotten into the air I realized I was too hyper and went into my office to put away what I had taken from my stash. That's when I finally started feeling the fatigue taking over. After sitting in one of the comfortable seats I buckled in and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I had never been so happy to see the gates of the academy before in my life. Guardian Wilson and Guardian Jones were both at the gates when I pulled up. They both were happy to see I was back and in good condition. When I got through the gates I grabbed my bags and went straight to my room to drop my stuff off. I was trying to figure out who I was going to see first. It was sunset so everyone was getting ready to be getting up and I think I knew some fun things to do.

I was locked and loaded with two large water guns. I decided to give the fire boy a wet wake-up call. I thought it would be a good show to see him screaming like a girl this morning. I was walking towards his room when I seen a black SUV pulling in through the gates and I let my curiosity take over me and decided to wait and see who it was. When the door open out stepped none other then the Russian pain. I just watched as everyone got out. Lissa and Dimitri's woman Isabelle got out of the back followed by a few guardians. I smirked and though oh the days are about to get so fun. I turned and walked into the faculty dorms thinking of things I could do to get them off my turf and soon.

I walked into Chris' room using my spare key. It was dark so I decided to stand by the door until I got my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I walked into his bedroom and saw a lump in the bed and I aimed and fired waiting for the scream I knew I would get. I was holding back laughter as I watched a body fall off the bed to the floor. The light came on and Chris was on the floor in just his boxers and then I noticed he wasn't alone. Hmmmm I wonder how long he had been doing this and then I saw the blonde curls and realization hit me...Mia. Mia was with Eddie or I thought they were I wonder what's going on so I looked back at Chris and he had a look of shock on his face.

"I didn't expect you back this early, I am sorry." He looked down to the floor and I couldn't help stop the laugh that escaped my lips. He looked at me like I was crazy and I am sure I looked like I was. I turned to Mia who was looking at me with regret all over her face.

"Well I left as soon as we got everything finished with I wanted to see you but I guess that doesn't really matter since you weren't waiting to see me and to think I really thought we could have something. Guess I was just another play-toy, yep the Dhampir play-toy that's all I ever am well I hope you are happy. Oh and Mia I thought you were with Eddie I'm sure he will love this when I see him in a few minutes for practice with my student. Well hope you guys have a good day." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room like nothing was wrong. I guess it is a good thing I keep my heart locked away for situations like this. I walked to the gym hoping to catch the early practice with Luka and Eddie.

I entered the gym and went straight into the locker room where I had spare workout clothes. I got changed and walked into the gym to see nobody there. I did some stretching and then plugged in my ipod and pressed play and the first song was 'Little Smirk' by Theory of Deadman. I had actually forgot I had them on my ipod and in my mind this song made me laugh because of wheat just happened. I went to the punching bag and went to punching and kicking just listening to song after song. After about an hour I had calmed down and when I turned around I had an audience, Dimitri, Eddie and Luka were standing there watching me.

"What are you all staring at? Have you never seen a pissed off Hathaway before?" I smirked at them and Eddie smiled and shook his head at me. Luka was just looking at me trying to figure me out he always did that and he never could figure me out but the giant Russian had a look on his face showing he knew someone pissed me off. I laughed at them and walked over to my ipod. I changed the song to something with a good beat and laughed when 'I know you want me' by Pit-bull came on it was so ironic.

"Anybody want to spar?" I watched them Dimitri walked forward and got into a fighting stance. Now the song was hysterical due to our past. I decided to make the first move I faked a kick to the left and punched him in the cheek with my right fist. He looked at me like evaluating my moves then he came at me with a kick that I easily blocked. He lunged at me going for my waist and I grabbed his shoulder and did a flip over him and then knocked his legs out from under him and jumped on him. We struggled for a few minutes then he used his leg to turn us over. Before he had me pinned I punched him in the side and flipped us and covered his heart with my hand. Then I leaned down on him and said "Dead, come on comrade that was so easy." I got up and offered him my hand so he could stand. Eddie and Luka were laughing and Isabelle was standing to the side with a scowl on her face.

"Well Rose I guess the student has finally out done the teacher. Where did you learn that flip move it looked like something out of a movie?" I smiled at him and he gave me a real smile back and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well comrade I have learned allot over the years. That move is just one in my very big arsenal. If you want I can show you some before you leave to go back to court. It would be like old times just the student is the badass one this time." I was giving my man-eater smile and I saw in his eyes a few emotions but I couldn't catch them. I was staring at him when I heard a voice I did not like at all.

"Dimitri I think we should get going, oh and as for your offer he will be declining he doesn't need to learn anything from a blood whore like you." Isabelle had walked over and was now clinging to Dimitri's side and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Sweetheart you know calling me a blood whore doesn't do nothing to me it just shows that you insecure." I turned and looked over at Dimitri who was tense I guess he thought I was going to kill her or something." Well comrade the offer stands you know where to find me. I suggest you get you girl out of my gym before I show her what a gym is for." I smiled at him and glared at her and she looked like I smacked her it was great. I went to walk away to Eddie and Luka when I felt a movement of air I knew she was going to try to get to me. I turned around and grabbed her arm before she hit me. I put her on the floor with hardly any effort. "Now sweetheart I want you to remember that I am a Guardian and not just any Guardian I am the best if you don't believe me ask around. Now you need to leave my gym before I have you escorted out of the academy for assaulting a head Guardian." I walked over to Eddie and Luka and smiled at them.

Eddie laughed at me and Luka was doing everything he could not to go over and hit the woman. Eddie decided to bring us all out of thought of what just happened.

"So Hathaway how bout we team up and see if Luka can take us both at once. I mean he has taken me down a couple times since you have been gone and since your the 'best' we can see if he can handle multiple opponents." I nodded and walked over to the mat and waited for them. I let Eddie go in first and then I attacked and we were both going at him at once and Luka was doing amazing. He got Eddie down and hit his mark, then he came after me. We went back and forth for about thirty minutes till he used one of Eddie's old moves on me and took me down and hit his mark. I got up laughing at that.

"Wow Luka you are doing amazing, that move I haven't seen in seven years that's how Eddie use to always take me down back in school." I looked at Eddie who looked like a proud mother and I couldn't help the giggle I let out. "Well Luka your done today go get ready for class." He nodded at me then took off out the door. I looked over at Eddie who was watching me closely like he knew something I didn't. "Okay Eddie what is on your mind you are looking at me with that look you get. Your face tells me you are hiding something so spill."

"Well I didn't want to tell you but I seen Chris and Mia together last night and it looked intimate. I was pissed because she dumped me two days ago but then I thought about you and him and I knew he didn't tell you because you are gone. Rose why do you look like you already know this?" Eddie was pissed about the situation I know by his facial expression.

"I went to his room this morning and she was there with him. Well I tell you they woke up to a rude awakening first they got soaked due to me and water guns then I just shoved it in there faces that they were dumb and lost the best people they had, Us." I smiled at Eddie and decided we better get ready for the day. "Hey Eddie We better get ready, you still want to help me with classes?" He just smiled and nodded at me. "Ok I will see you in class, oh I might be a little late I have to go talk to Alberta." He nodded then took off to get ready for the day. I just went in the locker room and grabbed my clothes and headed to my room. I got ready and headed off to find Alberta.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I was watching Eddie teaching my classes while I stood back and assisted, he was a really good teacher. Alberta told me he was doing really good and that a lot of the novices were looking up to him. To me he looked like a natural teacher and I was glad to have him here to help me even though he was technically here to watch over Lissa's little boy. We were working with the Senior novices and they were awesome this year, Luka was top of the class but he was also a beast. I was actually very proud of him, I had a few students I mentored before but he was the one who turned out the best and I was so proud of him. We were about halfway through class when I noticed Dimitri and Alberta standing at the door so I walked over to see if they needed anything.

"Guardian Petrov, Guardian Belikov do you need anything or are you just here to check out my awesome kids?" I couldn't help but smile when I talked about my students I was like a mother hen who was proud of them all, now I knew how Alberta felt about all of us.

"We just came to watch and see how they are doing? Anything good going on?" Alberta was always one to come sneak a peak at my classes it was fun though she was always surprised about what they could do. Dimitri was just watching attentively.

"Well they are very skilled all of them and some are doing a lot better then they were last year so I think my critiquing came in handy with a few of them. Though a lot of them are trying to show off and I can't help but laugh when they get knocked down. Guardian Castile is actually a huge help with them they defiantly look up to him."

"Well if you need any extra help feel free to ask Guardian Belikov as he will be staying here for a few weeks with the Princess and her husband while they help out with the spirit users on campus." I frowned I wanted them all off the campus now especially Dimitri and his mouthy Moroi girlfriend. He was watching me so I turned to him and smirked.

"Well Belikov if you ever need a good workout I have students who you could spar with and they would be a challenge for you so feel free to stop by anytime, I'm sure the kids would like to meet the guy who taught me in school. Well I need to get back to my class, you both have a good day." I smiled at Alberta and walked back to the front of the gym where Eddie was standing. He wasn't paying any attention so I jumped on his back and scared him while some of the students laughed at this. Eddie just shook his head at me and I laughed at him. We finished up class and I headed off to lunch without waiting for Eddie.

…..

After Lunch I was walking around campus just thinking when I came upon Lissa sitting on a bench just looking at the ground. I decided to walk over to her and try to be sociable with her since she is going to be here for awhile.

"Hey I saw you sitting alone and thought I stop by to say 'Hi'. I heard you were going to be staying for awhile teaching." She was watching me while I just stood about ten feet from her and she relaxed when she realized I wasn't there to murder her or anything.

"Yeah we are going to be here for a few weeks helping out with the spirit users. I heard about the spat in the gym between you and Isabelle I am actually surprised you didn't hit her. Are you sure you are Rose Hathaway?" She was watching me looking at me like I was someone she had never meet and I don't blame her the old me would have yelled at her by now and I would have beat Isabelle into an unrecognizable pulp. I just laughed at her question though.

"Yeah I'm still The Rose Hathaway you knew I just have a lot of control now. I had to learn it for my job. I mean I have changed a lot since graduation though. I kept up with everything going on with you through Eddie or Adrian they said you still hated me for ruining you life but I didn't really do anything other then tell Chris to take you somewhere exotic and nice that is romantic. You know that trip he was going to propose to you but you wouldn't listen to me. Well as for my little spat I don't know what that girls issue with me is I haven't done anything to her. Do you know her problem because I would like to correct it or she is going to have to stand outside the gates while you are here." I was serious through everything I said. Lissa's face fell when I told her that Chris was going to propose on that trip, but she ruined it seven years ago.

"Well Isabelle thinks you are stealing Dimitri because she doesn't know you have a past together even though he lights up every time he is around you. He really loves you but I can tell you are hurt around him even though you don't show it. You have gotten amazing at hiding your emotions from people. Though I can now read auras. You know even though all that happened after graduation I cried for a month because I lost you and couldn't find you to apologize about me being an idiot. Though I can tell you are happy here with everything and with Christian." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back she looked so much like an angel it was unreal. I still loved her no matter what she did she would always be my sister.

"Well Chris is with Mia." To say she was shocked was an understatement she looked pissed at that statement and I couldn't help but laugh when she let out a little growl. "Yeah let me tell you it's great to bust someone by soaking them with a water gun at 5 in the morning. I was really surprised since water and fire kind of don't mix but I guess whatever works for them. Eddie was heartbroken so we have been hanging out some. I have really missed him and to be honest I missed you too. I want to yell at you but I just can't do it." I was smiling at her and she was smiling at me. Next thing I knew she has lunged at me and pulled me into a hug that could have broke ribs. She let go by seeing I couldn't breath and we sit on the bench and just talked about what we had done with our lives since graduation. It was actually really fun to sit and talk we were lost in conversation and when we realized the time we both laughed it was dinner time now so we both got up and went our separate ways for dinner.

…

After Dinner I went to the gym to let off some steam. I had my Ipod playing on my fight play list and even though I don't really like country my favorite fight song was 'Take it outside' by Brantley Gilbert. It always got me in the mood to fight because that was my life. So when I got to the gym that was the first song I played and I was taking out my frustrations on the punching bag when someone cut off my music. I turned to see Dimitri looking at my Ipod. So instead of a fight I walked over grabbed it and put it back on the dock to play. The next some to come on was 'Friday night Bitch fight' by Kesha and I about bust out laughing. I went back to the punching bag and I was getting into the song dancing while I was working out. Then I turned to Dimitri who was just watching me and I smiled at him.

"So did you come to get your ass kicked again?" I had a smirk on my face and was being my normal cocky self.

"No I came to see about learning some of these moves you are using now a days. You still up for teaching me some things?" I was about to say yeah when a I thought of the best thing to say.

"Boy there is a lot of things I can teach you so be specific." I winked at him and I swear he chocked on air at my flirty tone. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head and his jaw was hanging open. I walked over and shut his jaw manually and gave him my man-eater smile. "Hello Belikov you alright I think your going into shock." I was laughing and he shook his head to regain himself.

"Lets work on some fighting moves and maybe some other moves at a later date." He winked at me and I about lost it right there I still have feelings for him but he can't flirt with me he has a girlfriend.

"So how come you let your girlfriend call me a blood whore and never do anything about it. I mean do you really want me to hurt her? I will warn you if she don't stop trying to show off I'm going to show her what its like to mess with me and I'm serious Dimitri." He looked guilty for not doing anything but he knew I was serious about taking his girlfriend down if she didn't watch herself. "How did you ever get with someone like that anyways? You use to have great taste in women. I mean Tasha was nice and then me you could never go wrong with a hottie like myself." I smirked when I talked about myself and he laughed.

"Rose to be honest she was never like that until we got here and she saw you. I was actually shocked she would say anything to you like she did. I told her she needs to watch how she talks because she is on your territory but she will not listen to me. Well speaking of my taste in women I think I have down grated." I laughed at him and gave him a look saying no-really. "Well you left so I figured you would move on but I never wanted to until Adrian got me wasted one night and set me up with a girl. Things happened and then came Annika. I never loved Annika's mother I just stayed with her due to the baby. She was killed about six months after Annika was born and I became a single father. The Princess and Lord Ivashkov helped me with her as much as they could and then I meet Isabelle who worked at the daycare I started taking Annika too and we got to talking and we tried going out and we hit it off. I still don't love anyone like I do you but I have learned to move on. I mean you have moved on your with Ozera now." I just sit there processing what he said. I could never see Dimitri getting drunk and sleeping with someone but I guess I didn't know him that well since it happened. I mean he did say he still loved me but he has moved on and I tried to move on a few times I guess it's just harder for me.

"Well I have tried to move on but it doesn't feel right. I was never with Fire boy I was willing to try to have a relationship when we got back but he had someone else in his bead when we got back so I don't think he was all that serious about everything. Though I am happy you have moved on I just hope it works out for you. Now enough with this talk of love found and love lost lets fight." I went to attack him and he laughed not realizing I was already into the move. I caught him with a punch in the shoulder.

He came at me with a kick that I quickly blocked. We went back and forth blocking each others hits until I made a fake to the right and punched him with my left. Then I kicked out and made him step back trying to catch his balance then I came at him and as he went to block I hit the ground sliding behind him and hitting the back of his knees to make them buckle. I quickly got up and pushed him to the ground and we wrestled around some before he flipped us and actually pinned me. He then put his hand over my chest to hit his mark. I was mad that I had lost but oh well it shows me I need to work more. He got up and pulled me up with him. I nodded at him and went to get a bottle of water. We sit in the gym in silence for a few minutes before I decided to head off to bed. I grabbed my stuff and said good-bye then headed to my room.

When I got to my room I walked in to find a note that had been pushed under my door. I sit it on my bed and then went and took a shower and got into some shorts and a tank top to go to bed. I was sitting on the bed when I remembered the letter. I opened it to find it was from…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah yeah I know your all mad I haven't updated in awhile I know. I have been busy with my life. The perks of being a military wife. I have been getting everything ready for his upcoming deployment and had a trip back home to see the family. So I'm sorry but my family had to be taken care of. Well thanks for all the reviews you guys are great. **

**Chapter Twelve**

_Review.._

_I was sitting on the bed when I remembered the letter. I opened it to find it was from….._

It was from Christian and I decided I might as well go ahead and read it because I know he is going to bother me about it later.

_Rosie,_

_I am very sorry for what I did I realize I am the biggest IDIOT in the world. I gave up a chance with the most beautiful woman I know. Not only are you beautiful but you are strong, brave and loyal. I know that I am an idiot and I made a huge mistake but I would really like it if you would talk to me maybe we can work this out. _

_Mia and I realized we made a huge mistake and we have decided it was just that a mistake. There is nothing between us and we think its best if we keep it that way. Apparently water and fire don't mix or those are the words she told me. _

_I really do love you and I am sorry I did something to betray you. I know we weren't actually together but you had told me you would let me know something when you got back and now I know it will probably be something like 'Screw you Fire boy' or 'Get Lost Pyro.' Well I hope we can talk about this soon. _

_Love always, _

_Christian Ozera_

I just sit there looking at the letter thinking wow at least he admits he is an idiot. Well I decided it best to not thinking about my love life anymore I am just going to go with it from now on. With those thoughts I laid back on my comfy pillow and closed my eyes into a world of darkness.

…..

My alarm had just went off and boy did I not want to get up today but of course I had to. I took a quick shower and got in my guardian outfit and headed towards the staff café to get something for breakfast. When I arrived I noticed Eddie sitting alone in the back so I hurried and grabbed a muffin and a coffee and went to join Eddie.

"Hey Castile, what ya up to this morning?" I asked as I sit down across from him. He looked up and seemed to be a little dazed which was odd for him. I smiled and he just nodded at me. "Alright Eddie what is going on you never act like this?" That got his attention and he looked right at me for a few minutes.

"Rose I messed up yesterday, I was on shift and came up on some novices in the woods and they were hurting a girl and I lost it and hit one of the boys. I didn't get in trouble because of what they were doing but I lost my control on that kid. I mean I feel horrible." He had a look of guilt on his face and I felt so bad for him. I got up and went over and sit next to him and put my arm around him. I was trying to comfort him as best I could.

"Eddie I want you to know that you did a good job. I know what it's like to lose it on a student I had to replace a wall because I wanted to punch a Moroi for things he was saying to a girl and the girl just took it. I know its different with you but know that you took care of that girl. Just remember that you were doing your job. We are trained to kill for a living a slip up like that is nothing. He was a novice so he will be just fine they train to get punched so it will be ok. I am here if you need anything at all ok." I smiled at him and he nodded in confirmation. I knew what it was like to be dealt a situation like that it was hard but he didn't hurt anyone because I would have known about if he did. We both finished our breakfast in silence and then headed off to do what needed to be done.

I headed to the gym to meet Luka and when I got there he was already doing his stretches. I stood and watched him stretch and then before he could notice me I made a move to lung at him. He never heard me coming as I jumped on him and knocked him to the mat. He looked at me with wide eyes well as wide as you can with a black eye. I was really surprised to see him with a black eye he never takes hits from anybody but me and I didn't give him the shiner.

"So, who gave you that pretty shiner?" I asked while chuckling at him. He just pushed me off of him and stood up. "Alright Luka what the hell did you do to get the black eye?" He kept walking to the gym door to go out and run. "Luka you tell me what the hell happened or I will make you tell me." He spun around and looked at me before he spoke.

"I was with a girl in the woods and she got a little loud and Guardian Castile thought I was hurting her and he got all crazy and punched me. There now you know." He turned to leave and I couldn't help it I told him to come back.

"Look Castile is big on taking care of a girl. When we were in the academy him and another one of our friends stopped two novices from messing with me and since then he has been really protective over girls. Not just me but any girl. I mean he has always been protective over me but since then he realized it could happen to anyone and he try's to watch out for people. He is a good guy and I will tell you he actually feels bad he hit you." I smiled at him and then I decided its best to get back to business. "Ok so now for the mentor roll to kick in. You don't need to do that again, it's immature and you shouldn't be messing with your girl in the woods do it in your room. Now get you ass on the track and do your laps." He got up and took off out the door. I sit down and waited for him to finish his laps while I read a book. I know I'm just like Dimitri was back in my academy days.

I saw as Isabelle walk into the gym she couldn't see me because I was in a corner covered by shadows. I watched her over my book thinking 'what is she doing.' A few minutes later in walked a guy he looked like a dhampir but I couldn't really tell because he had a sweatshirt on. He walked over to her a kissed her. I could tell it wasn't Dimitri because he was too short. I watched as she pulled his hood back and I about lost it she was making out with one of Adrian's guardians. I thought this was great so I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Dimitri and Lissa. I then got up and walked towards them and then didn't notice me until I cleared my throat.

"If you don't mind I have a training session in here and my student should be coming in any second and I don't think he needs to be seeing first hand cheating. So if you don't mind please exit my gym." They both looked at me shocked and then the door slammed open and in walked a very pissed off Dimitri and a confused Luka. "Well I think this should be a pretty interesting show." I turned and walked to Luka and smiled. "Luka we are going to see if Guardian Belikov loses control because if he does then we both are going to have to pull him out of here ok." He just nodded at me.

Isabelle and the other Guardian left with Dimitri pushing them out of the gym yelling about lying and cheating and no good morois. I then turned to Luka and laughed and we continued our practice session. When it was getting close for class I sent Luka to get ready and went to get myself ready for a day of classes.

The day passed uneventful and at dinner time I skipped the meal and went to my room and just made a sandwich. I had been in my room about to head to bed when there was a knock. I decided to just ignore it thinking it was either Dimitri or Christian. They kept knocking and then I heard someone slide down the door and sigh. I decided to see who it was so they would just leave. When I opened the door there sat Eddie and to say I was surprised was an understatement. He stood up and stared at me for a minute before he decided to say something.


	13. Chapter 13

_Review…_

_When I opened the door there sat Eddie and to say I was surprised was an understatement. He stood up and stared at me for a minute before he decided to say something. _

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Rose can I come in and talk to you, I have something kind of important to tell you." I looked at him and then nodded and stepped to the side to let him in. He looked nervous and anxious. I was kind of worried about what he was going to tell me, to be honest I was a little freaked out. I hadn't said nothing and he turned and looked at me and went to talk again.

"Rose I am not going to be staying here at the academy. Belikov will be staying here in my place I'm going back to court with the Princess and Ivashkov. I wanted to tell you in person rather then you find out by someone else." I looked at him and was confused on why he wouldn't want to stay. It could be because of Mia but I doubt he would let that get in his way of staying.

"Why Eddie what changed your mind?" I was trying to think of what was going on and couldn't think of any reason for him to not want to be here.

"I hit a student and I just feel like I wouldn't be a good teacher. I mean if I'm hitting students already what do you think would happen. I'm use to being around the Princess and fighting all the time so being at a school would be weird. I just feel guilty and I think I am better at what I have been doing. Plus I don't want to be around Mia when we just broke up. I would love to stay and be here with you like old times but I can't stay with what I did, I just don't want it to happen again so I am leaving to make sure it doesn't happen." After that I remembered back to my conversation with Luka at practice and how he said Eddie had hit him. Man it's really going to suck having Eddie not here and Dimitri in his place.

"Well Castile I guess I can respect your wishes. Well if you ever want a new job let me know I have a spot open on my team I'm reforming for the strigoi-hunting missions I do. I need someone to lead missions when I can't get away from the academy. If you ever want to try it let me know. Well you better keep in touch while your gone with Lissa and Adrian." He smiled at me at the offer of the job and I reached out and hugged him to me. I would miss him the most I have kept in touch with him since I left the academy and I sure missed him and while he was here at the academy it had been fun. "So, when are you guys leaving?"

"Well we are leaving tomorrow morning or that's what I was told. Apparently we have a big thing to do at court soon." He paused and then grabbed me into another hug. "I'm going to miss you Rose, I was so happy to get to be back here with you made me think of the times in the academy. I think out of everyone I miss you and Mase the most. I can't see Mase but I think he is with us still especially when we are together. Well I'm going to get going I got to finish packing up my stuff." I felt my heart break a little at the mention of Mason, I missed him a lot I had at one time flew to his hometown just so I could visit his grave. I knew Eddie leaving was going to suck but even worse they are leaving me with Dimitri, oh Joy!(note the sarcasm).

"Well Edster I guess this is see ya later. I would say good-bye but it seems to permanent. Plus I will be at the court in a few weeks to talk with the Queen about some things we will get together then." I hugged him tight and he returned it. He walked to the door and nodded to me and then slipped out with out saying anything. Well with that I decided to go to bed since I will be dealing with Dimitri tomorrow.

…..

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Who could that be I rolled over and looked at my clock and I had another thirty minutes until it was time for me to get up. I decided to ignore the knock they will go away. I pulled the covers over my head.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Rose get up I am leaving and wanted to say good-bye!" Great Lissa is at my door trying to wake me up. Better get up or she will keep knocking. I got up and walked to the door and opened where Lissa was standing.

"Hey Lissa, do you realize how early it is? Who the hell is up this early?" I was wiping my eyes to wake me up.

"Rose I am leaving I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about the Isabelle incident and to say good-bye. Eddie told me you guys talked last night so you know he is going with us. I tried to talk him out of it but he wont budge on his decision. Well I have to go before Adrian leaves me here. I will miss you Rose please keep in touch." She hugged me and I gave her a hug back. I mean she was my best friend and I couldn't stay mad at her forever right. We had talked and things had gotten better so we were ok again.

"Bye Lis. Take care I will see ya around." She nodded and turned and walked off. I shut my door and looked at the clock and decided to just go ahead and get ready since I was up already. I got my clothes out and headed to the bathroom to get a nice shower. When I was done I put on some American Eagle sweatpants and a tank top with an academy sweatshirt and then put on my new shoes I had just got. I grabbed my cell phone, keys and ipod and headed out to the gym. I had cancelled practice with Luka due to him being beat up by Eddie, so I had the morning for my own work out.

I had got to the track and just put my earphones on and started playing my ipod. I took off around the track at a jog listening to a country mix that Christian had put on my ipod. I had actually gotten to where I liked some country but not a whole lot. I was listening to 'Sinners like Me' by Eric Church. He was one of my favorite country singers. I was enjoying my time running it was my best time to just let go. I would work out a lot of things while on the track but this morning I didn't want to think I just wanted to enjoy the wind and my music. After running 5 miles I headed into the gym. When I got inside nobody was in there so I put my ipod on the ipod dock that was in the gym and started playing 'Different Breed' by Charter's chord. It had become my all time favorite country song. It made me think of me. Since I had my music playing I went to weight lifting and after working with weights for about thirty minutes I went to punching one of the bags. While I was working on my punches somebody had joined me in the gym. I turned to see it was Alberta and Dimitri and they were both watching me so I stopped. I turned my music off and looked over at them.

"Hey guys I was just finishing up. So what brings you guys to the gym this early?" Alberta looked at me with a mischievous grin and I got kind of wary at to what she was doing now.

"Well Rose, Belikov here will be joining your combat classes since he will be here now. We all know he is a good teacher and I figured if anyone can keep you in line it would be you. Oh and you will be getting another teacher to help you with classes. He should be here by the time classes start. Well I have to get back to some things I'll leave you two to talk about classes." She grinned and walked away and in that moment I was terrified at who she had coming to my classes now. I just looked at Dimitri and decided I didn't want to talk to him so I turned and walked out the door and back to my room to get a quick shower and get dressed for work.

Once I was dressed and ready I headed to the teachers cafeteria to get me some breakfast. I grabbed a couple doughnuts and a large coffee and sit down at a table alone. I finished up breakfast and headed to my office before heading to the gym to teach. I had to look over a couple things in my office that my dad had sent to me about strigoi numbers and then I would be heading to my own personal hell. I was so not looking forward to having to share my class with Dimitri or our new teacher. After I had got to my office I sat down and looked at the papers. It looked like Abe had found a few hiding spots in the states and was going to send in a group to wipe out the strigoi. I was sure I would be getting a call to take care of them soon. I looked at the clock and noticed I had twenty minutes till class so I decided to head off to the gym.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I took a long time writing this. I am sorry just have a lot on my plate lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to have the next ones out soon. Now that the hubby isn't here to bug me about my story I should be writing more. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

I walked into the gym and sitting on one side was Dimitri reading none other then a damn western. You would think he had already read all of them by now. Just ignoring him I headed to the storage closet and started pulling out mats deciding on having a sparring tournament today. As soon as I started laying out mats the doors opened and I just ignored it figuring it was the new teacher coming in or students arriving early. When I was done laying out the mats I turned to see Dimitri and another guy both looking at each other. I smiled at the look on there faces they were sizing each other up.

"Well if you gentlemen are done checking each other out I would like to tell you what I got planned since your in my class now." They both turned to me and let me say this new guy was on a Dimitri level of hotness. He had short black hair and blue-green eyes. He was tall around 6'5 and he was pure muscle. He was wearing his guardian attire and he was the first man I had ever seen in guardian attire that looked that good. He had a lazy smile on his face as he looked at me and I could tell he was checking me out. "So new guy you got a name?" He smiled a half smile and winked and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh at his flirting.

"Yeah I got a name. Jason Miller. So do you cutie got a name?" He winked at me and gave me a male version of my man-eater smile. I would have fell for it if I hadn't been around so many men my whole life.

"Yeah Miller it would be Rose. Rose Hathaway. You might know me as The Badass Rosemarie Hathaway! This guy is Dimitri Belikov. So know that we know each other lets get down to business. Today we are going to have a sparring tournament in all classes I teach. Since you are going to be my new helpers I will like you to know what's going on. Oh and no more of that sizing each other up and DON'T try to hit on me because I will kick you ass and not think twice." they were both staring at me with their moths open. I gave them my man-eater smile and turned around to finish getting stuff ready for class to start.

When all the students were in the class I told them to do stretches and then to sit on the bleachers for instructions. When all of the kids were on the bleachers I got a really good idea and laughed evilly in my head. I walked to the middle of the mat and everyone got really quite knowing not to mess with me. I looked over to see both Miller and Belikov leaned against the wall. I smiled over at them and then turned back to the class.

"Morning guys. So this morning we are going to have a little show. We have two new teachers in class now. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Miller." I pointed over at both of them and they just looked at me. "So kids since they are new to class we are going to get them to spar with each other and see how they are. Guardian Belikov was my mentor when I was in my academy so I know his moves so it wouldn't be fair for me to spar with him." I turned to look at them. "Now gentlemen if you don't mind come on and show us what you got." I smiled at them both and walked over the bleachers and grabbed a seat to watch the show.

Both guys came to the mat and I could tell that Dimitri was pissed I just called him out. Miller just grinned I guess he was confident. They got to the mat and got into a fighting stance. After circling a few times Miller lunged forward with a punch aimed at the stomach and Dimitri blocked it while aiming a punch to the shoulder which he barely landed. They went at it for a good twenty minutes of blocking each others punches and kicks. Then Miller got pissed and landed a kick to Dimitri's side and Dimitri flinched and Miller knocked him to the mat and covered his heart. The moves took about a 20 seconds and I had never seen anyone with such speed. I clapped and they stood at the front of the class and looked over at me.

"Well class do you have any questions for either of these Guardians?" I stood up and looked at my class and noticed a few had raised their hands. "Yes, Miss Johnson you can ask your question." She was a good novice she needed work and I tried to help her but she refused and told me she was only in the academy because her dad made her.

"Guardian Miller how did you do that last move? I have only seen one other Guardian with speed like that and it was Guardian Hathaway." I smiled at that I never realized she paid that much attention.

"Well Miss Johnson I have had a lot of training and worked on my stamina and speed a lot so I would be a better fighter against strigoi." She blushed and batted her eyelashes at him and I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed the other girl in my class had her hand up.

"Miss Andrews you may ask your question." She stood up and looked over at me then over at both the guys. I was scared since she's a miny Rose Hathaway at that age. I knew it was going to be a snarky comment or a sexual one and I was ready for both.

"Well my question is for the both of you. So how old are you guys?" I knew it but I don't know why she asking she has a boyfriend she is 'in love' with. I just smiled and the guys looked at me and I nodded. Belikov answered first.

"I'm 31 and I don't see how that is a relevant question." Then Miller smiled at her and answered her.

"I'm 26. How old are you Miss Andrews?" She smirked at him and I bit my lip because she kept looking over at me and I knew this was going to be bad.

"Well Guardian Miller I am 17. Oh and Guardian Belikov I wasn't trying to come on to either of you, you are way to old for me." I looked up at her and almost laughed at her response to Dimitri. Both guys looked offended at what she said and I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and I let out a huge laugh and got evil looks from Dimitri while Jason just smirked at me.

I then started calling out names to spar and the winner would move on. We only got through half the class before class ended and I told the kids we would continue our matches tomorrow. I only had a few classes and they all did the same things I had Dimitri and Jason spar and then the class started in competing. By the time classes were done Dimitri and Jason were both hating me and I didn't blame them for it. I was cleaning everything up and putting it away when Christian appeared in the gym much to my liking. He walked over to me ignoring the looks he was getting from Jason and Dimitri and I was ignoring them all just trying to finish cleaning up so I could get out of there.

"Rose can we talk? I mean we can get some lunch together or maybe we could go to dinner tonight and talk? I have been trying to catch up with you since you got back and your just avoiding me. I know I'm an idiot but please just talk to me about everything please." He looked like he was ready to drop to his knees and beg me to talk to him.

"Lord Ozera I am free for lunch. You can come by my room I will be eating in there today we can talk then. Now if you excuse me I need to go get cleaned up." Without another word to anyone I grabbed my gym bag and walked back towards my room so I could take a shower and fix me some lunch before I had to go do paperwork. I really wasn't to excited about Christian coming by but I think he has a right to tell me what he wants to say.


End file.
